A Weasley and a Malfoy
by belly4me
Summary: Draco Malfoy receives a new Potions partner- Ginny Weasley. When Draco is tortured by Lord Voldemort, Ginny comes to his aid. A relationship blossoms. Can it be love? Can two find peace in a time of war? Set in HBP. Will be rated M for later chapters. R
1. Insulting a Malfoy

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, J.K Rowling is the mastermind behind Harry Potter, not I.

A/N: had a flash of inspiration for this Draco and Ginny story while re-reading the 6th Harry Potter book, have written a page-long plan so should be quite a long story perhaps 20-30 chapters! (hope that's not too long) Not too OOC and generally follows HBP apart from Draco and Ginny getting together :D Unfortunately it takes me a while to update, what with yr.12 and my social life (or lack thereof lol) but i hope you stay with the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

'Ginevra Weasley,' cried Mrs Weasley as her youngest red-head child dawdled on the platform, 'hurry up and get through the barrier, the train is about to go!'

'God mum I'm coming, I just dropped my trunk, don't worry I'm going to get through there's heaps of time.'

She pushed her trolley towards the barrier, and, like in the past years, slid through into the hustle and bustle of Platform 9 ¾. Her mother, still muttering about the inconsiderate children these days, pushed her towards a carriage where Ginny could see Harry struggling to get his trunk onto the train. Ron stood at the window with a troubled look on his face, gesturing frantically at his mother who had yet to take notice of her son's 'come here' gestures.

'Mum,' Ginny began pointing at Ron, 'I think he wants you.'

'Yes, well he can wait until I've had a chance to get you on the train.'

Ginny snorted, 'are you kidding mum? I'm 15, not 11 anymore I can safely get on the train myself, and on time,' she added as her Molly opened her mouth to complain.

'Oh alright, but I want to see you before the train leaves!' She hurried off before Ginny could reply, already shouting at Ron despite the fact that there was too much noise around them for her brother to hear. Chuckling to herself Ginny pushed her trunk towards the only carriage that didn't seem to have hundreds of teenagers crowding the door. Looking around the platform she noticed Luna and raised her hand in a wave, which was interrupted by a slight jolt of her trolley and a very dignified 'Excuse me!'

Looking up, Ginny was confronted with a haughty, yet beautiful woman who…was a Malfoy. Draco's mother looked down her nose at the red-head and scoffed.

'Well I suppose it could be no one less than a Weasley who is so careless with their belongings,' she smirked, 'and where are your other siblings, or perhaps your parents? Is she off doing a quick repair spell to hold together all the ratty hand-me-downs? Or are you too poor to even know what that spell is?'

Ginny glared at the uptight woman standing in front of her, 'Well we are pretty poor,' Narcissa laughed contemptuously, 'but at least my dad isn't in Azkaban, and not only because he broke into the Department of Mysteries, but coz he sucked so much as a wizard that he got caught. It must suck, huh?' She grinned at Narcissa, who was fuming, but before she could continue on this rant a cold voice interrupted her from behind.

'You know what Mother?' Ginny rolled her eyes but didn't turn around, knowing full well that it was Draco who stood behind her.

'I think she's right. It does suck. But what will suck even more is when Father is out of Azkaban and he goes to their shamble of a house and kills each and every one of the vermin Weasley family,' Draco laughed, 'Yes I think that would suck more.'

Ginny glared over her shoulder at the older boy and moved around Narcissa to enter the carriage. It was going to be a tough year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Pushing her way through a group of 2nd Years, Ginny finally found the compartment she had seen Ron in earlier. As she opened the door, she was greeted by Luna and Neville, who shot questions at her so quickly she wasn't even sure whose voice, was whose.

'Slow down guys,' she laughed 'I have no idea what you're saying.' Looking around she noticed Harry sitting by the window, a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in his hand.

'Hey Harry, where are Ron and Hermione? Mum forgot to give Ron his sandwich and it's squished in my trunk.'

He glanced up from an article on Missing Ministry Officials and grinned at Ginny's indignant face.

'I think they're in the Prefects compartment Gin, why don't you just leave the sandwich on the seat then he can get it when he comes in.'

'Well gee Potter who knew you actually had brains! Put it on the seat, who would have thought,' she teased but did as he said, taking a seat across from him and next to Neville and Luna, who was, again, hiding behind an edition of _The Quibbler_.

'You'll never guess what happened just before,' she started before Neville and Luna restarted their tirade of 'What did you do in the holidays?' 'Did you hear…?' 'I can't believe…'

'I wouldn't bet on it,' came a voice came from the doorway, causing all four in the compartment to glance up, followed by Ginny throwing the slightly misshapen sandwich at her brother. Hermione, who didn't see Ron as he bent down to pick up the food he hadn't caught, entered the compartment via falling over Ron.

'Well,' she said moments later as she untangled her limbs from Ron's gangly ones, 'it would have been nice for some warning, or some help,' she glared half-heartedly at Harry and Ginny, who laughed back at her, enjoying the little show they had just witnessed.

Ron stood up red in the face because, Ginny thought, Hermione had landed right on top of him. He humphed at everyone and sat down next to Hermione, thought he somehow seemed to keep space between their bodies despite the rather small seat that now held Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'So,' he began, looking at Ginny, 'am I allowed to guess what happened to you on the platform?' She looked up startled and nodded, having totally forgotten what he had said after the commotion of entrance.

He humphed loudly, obviously trying to catch everyone's attention, and after succeeding continued in a voice that would rival any story-teller. 'So, before 'Mione and I had to go to the Prefect's compartment I overheard Malfoy talking to some of his cronies…'

Hermione interrupted, 'when? I was with you the whole time? I don't remember that Ron.'

'It was while you were talking to that tiny girl, you know, the first year who tried to throw his toad out the window? Anyway, as I was saying,' he frowned at the girl next to him, 'he was talking to Crabbe…or maybe it was Goyle…actually it could have been Nott, they all look the…'

'RON!' three voices yelled.

He blushed, 'so, as I was saying, he was talking to one of his cronies, and he mentioned something about the youngest Weasley, his mother, and revenge. I reckon you insulted Malfoy's mum while he could hear, and now he wants payback.' He stopped and looked around, looking confused as he was faced by five shocked faces.

'What?'

Hermione spoke, the first to overcome the speechlessness, 'Ron…that…that was smart.'

'Well,' he said angrily, 'I'm not stupid you know. And if that's all the appreciation I get, well, I don't know why I put up with you!'

'Because you'd have no other friends you dolt,' Ginny answered truthfully, 'anyway, thanks for the heads up on Malfoy's "revenge",' she inserted air quotes, 'but if he comes near me with a wand, ill jinx his quite wonderful backside off.'

Luna surfaced from her magazine with a dreamy expression on her face, 'yes, he does have a rather tight lovely bottom on him.'

Ron, Harry and Neville all avoided each other's gaze while Hermione and Ginny looked rather shocked at that phrase exiting Loony Luna's mouth.

'Although,' Luna continued, 'I'd much rather have a Treagit, wouldn't you?' she peered at Ginny.

'Umm, well sure, I guess I'd rather have a Tricket…yeah,' she trailed off as Luna, with a content smile, disappeared behind the publication.

Neville coughed, and there was silence in the carriage. This was probably lucky, for if one of them had spoken, or made eye contact, it would have been disastrous.

* * *

'You'd better get in to your school robes Ginny. We're only about 15 minutes from Hogwarts and you don't want to be caught in the rush of students who forgot to get changed earlier.'

Ginny sighed and looked up at Hermione, she knew she was right, but she really didn't want to interrupt her game of Exploding Snap.

'It's alright Ginny,' Harry said, 'we'll finish this in the common room later.'

Unfortunately he didn't realise that it wasn't the Exploding Snap she was annoyed about, but losing quality time with Harry.

She got up and pulled out her robes from the trunk above the seat. Leaving behind the warm compartment, she ventured into the cold passageway and headed towards the bathroom on the train.

After getting changed in a bathroom full of girls who questioned Ginny relentlessly about what happened at the Ministry and if it was really true that Harry could turn into Hippogriff at will, Ginny escaped into a separate carriage, leaning against the wall in relief at the silence.

Which was too quickly interrupted.

'Look at this boys. I think we've found the little Weasel all by herself,' an unfeeling voice stated.

Ginny sighed, knowing it was, but hoping that it wasn't Malfoy. Unfortunately, luck was not with her and as her eyes opened they met the cool greys of Mister Draco Malfoy, world's biggest git.

* * *

A/N: hope that was a nice litte taster for what's to come! REVIEW!


	2. Retribution

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Thanks so much for the reviews! Even though it was only three :D I hope this next chapter lives up to any expectations and i recieve more reviews from those who read my story!!

* * *

'What do you want Malfoy?'

Draco chuckled, an almost friendly laugh that was contradicted when he swung his wand up, pushing the tip into her neck.

'What do I want Weaselette? Is there nothing you can think of?' He leant closer, forcing her…well since she was already against the wall, forcing Malfoy's body flush against her's. Ginny took a moment to notice how well he fit against her, and how firm his chest felt before she continued on her silent quest to retrieve her wand from her under her robes.

Draco, previously distracted by the scent of Ginny's hair, now so close to his nose (was that honey?), felt her shift her arm, and, realising what she was planning, put his hand on her arm, effectively stopping all her movement. She looked up angry and indignant, yet he had never seen anyone look so beautiful. Shocked with this turn of thought, he stumbled backwards, allowing Ginny to grab her wand and hold it protectively in front of her.

'A bit slow on the reflexes today aren't we Malfoy,' she laughed, 'and what's with the shocked expression, it's not like I've actually done anything. Yet.'

'You'll never get one up on me Weaselette, you don't know half the things I know, and probably never will,' he sneered, regaining his composure.

'What things? Like the ones You-Know-Who taught you? Yeah coz I really want to know what they are. What did it cost you to find out anyway? Your father? Oh no wait, that wasn't You-Know-Who's doing, that was your Father's own idiotic actions, so perhaps it cost you your mother? Not that that would be worth much anyway so…'

Draco growled at her, raising his wand threateningly, 'You don't know anything, and never will you little bitch. It's time you learnt a lesson.'

Ginny just smirked, further infuriating Malfoy, 'I think it's you who needs a lesson Malfoy, Lesson number one- get your opponent while they are vulnerable,' and with that she shot at him a powerful Bat-Bogey Hex and scrambled out of the carriage, avoiding the pitiful jinxes shot at her from Malfoy's buddies.

* * *

She silently re-entered the compartment currently consisting only of Hermione, Harry and Ron. Sitting down she picked up her diary although she wrote nothing in it. Staring at a blank page she recounted what had just happened. She shouldn't have been surprised that Malfoy was quick to exact revenge, but it still didn't sit right with her. Unbidden, the imprint of Malfoy's body against hers came to mind. She gasped at the feelings it elicited in her but before she could examine these emotions...

'Ginny, are you alright? You look a bit…well…sick, I mean you're pale and you're breathing heavily, do you feel alright?' Hermione leaned over and placed her hand on Ginny's forehead, 'You're burning up, and you should probably go to Madame Pomfrey when we get to school, which should be about right now,' she said right before the train blew its whistle and began to slow down. Hermione smiled in satisfaction, before turning back to Ginny concerned.

'I'm fine 'Mione, I'm feeling a bit off, but not sick enough to go to Pomfrey…I'll be right soon, don't worry,' she lied to Hermione who looked slightly appeased.

Once Hermione was suitably distracted by Harry (who had succeeded in somehow causing his hair to fall off) Ginny returned to her thoughts. She picked up a nearby pen, and, as each thought came to mind, wrote them down hoping to get any semblance of reason from them.

_What am I thinking? Draco Malfoy? He tried to hex me but instead of thinking about revenge I'm thinking about his body. His lovely, firm, perfectly shaped…ok I have to stop this, he's a Malfoy, a MALFOY Ginny, you can't think about him like this imagine what Ron would say...oh god if Ron ever found out I would be disowned! And it's not like I actually like Dr...Malfoy, it was just he had a nice body. Lots of people have nice bodies…Harry, Dean and…I'm sure lots of others do as well!_

_So if any of them were pressed up against me I bet I would feel the same way. I hope he doesn't tell anyone what happened…though considering I beat him he'd probably be too ashamed to actually say anything! I should probably just stay out of his way anyway…if he did say something…well Hermione was already looking at me funny and knowing her rather large brain, would put two and two together. Not that there's anything to really put together. Ugh, just think of something else Ginny like, like…like…_

'Ginny,' a voice broke through her rant.

_Well there is school. Yeah I can think of school. I can't wait to find out who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is…poor Snape I wonder how he'll feel…_

'Ginny, we have to go,' said the voice louder, accompanied by a hand that shook her shoulder vigorously. She looked up into Harry's emerald eyes exasperated.

'I heard you alright, I'm coming.'

Harry, who had had Ginny speaking to him nicely the whole summer looked shocked, and Hermione, who witnessed the little event shot Ginny that look again. The one that said 'you're hiding something and I have an inkling of what it might be.' Ginny glared at her and in a manner that was entirely regal, swept from the carriage. Which really had no purpose whatsoever as she had to wait for them outside the compartment anyway. Harry grinned at her and began to walk towards the train exit with Ron, followed by Ginny and Hermione who lagged slightly behind.

'So…are you going to tell me what that was all about?' inquired Hermione.

'What what was all about?' Ginny innocently replied.

'Oh you know! Gazing off into space goofy smile on your face? Snapping at Harry when even I can see you fancy him!'

'Oh…that.' Ginny sought an acceptable lie, 'well Malfoy cornered me when I was on my way back from getting changed in the bathroom and I was got away but I had to jinx him so I was just thinking about that and I didn't mean to snap at Harry I just, well I would have done it to anyone.'

Hermione looked a bit worried still, but she seemed to accept her truth/lie as they walked out of the train and onto the platform. Harry now even further ahead, near the horseless carriages waved frantically at them and then pointed madly at one of the carriages that Ginny could see Ron getting into.

'Ok if you say so. You just looked a bit dazed while writing in that diary of yours.'

Ginny started to smile, but dropped it just as quickly.

'Damn, I left my diary in our compartment! Hermione can you tell the others I'll just take another carriage, I can't leave it on the train…too many secrets in it!'

Hermione sighed but nodded, 'ok but make sure you don't miss a ride!'

Ginny ran back onto the train, and, luckily, found her diary exactly where she had left it. Hearing the train blow its whistle, she sprinted out the carriage and onto the platform just as the train began its departure. Looking around, Ginny saw that she was the only student left however there was still a carriage that appeared to be waiting for her. She hurried towards the carriage and climbed in, relieved to see a head of long, scraggly blonde hair that belonged to Luna.

"Thank goodness it's you; I was worried I would have to spend the ride up to the castle with some annoying Hufflepuff,' she said as she entered the carriage, 'or a Slytherin. Yuck!'

She sat down and looked up, expecting to see Neville, or perhaps even Harry or Hermione. Instead it was the last person she wanted to see. She glanced beseechingly at Luna who smiled dazedly at her before looking out the window, unaware of the heightened tension in the carriage.

'Yucky Slytherins?' the boy drawled, 'why how unfortunate for you. But just spare a thought at how I must feel stuck in a carriage with a bloody Gryffindor,' and Malfoy smirked.

* * *

A/N: i know i know another cliffhanger with malfoy saying something! but i love to make up one-liners for him! and i promise the next chapter speeds things up more, we will actually make it to Hogwarts and into some classes...with a surprise for Ginny in Potions...just a little teaser! REVIEW!


End file.
